APH szösszenetek
by AislinCeivun
Summary: Hetalia egyperces/drabble gyűjtemény változó párosokkal: GerIta, USUK, SuFin, Spamano, Ruslite. A történetek különállóak, de előfordulhat utalás a korábbiakra.


**Fandom ::** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Párosítás ::** GerIta, USUK, SuFin, Spamano, RusLite, Giripan, AuHun

**Korhatár ::** PG-13

**Jellemzők ::** Dráma/Romantika, Általános, Humor, Angst

**Figyelmeztetések ::** fanservice, lime

**Summary ::**

Hetalia egyperces/drabble gyűjtemény változó párosokkal, vagy épp párosítás nélkül. A történetek különállóak, de előfordulhat utalás a korábbiakra. Folyamatban~

**Kelt ::** 2009. december

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

1. Lovely Dreams

~ Édes álmok

– Mmm… ah…

Az elégedett mormolás lassan, de biztosan szakította ki Doitsut az álmok lustán hömpölygő tengeréből. A férfi pislogott párat, majd felkönyökölve álmos pillantást vetett az ágyába magát önkényesen befészkelő szobatársára.

– Igen… Még, ve~…

Italy esdeklő motyogása végre eltüntette a ködöt Doitsu fejéből. Döbbenten meredt le a fészkelődni kezdő fiúra, és közben minden erejével próbált nem arra gondolni, ami olyan egyértelműnek akart tűnni…

Italy egész testében megrázkódott, s az arcát földöntúli mosoly öntötte el.

– Oh… óóóh! Ez nagyon jó! Oh _Dio_, folytasd! Aaah…

Doitsu érezte, hogy egy pillanat alatt égővörösre gyullad az arca. De nem, az nem lehet, hogy Italy… mármint rendben, ő is férfi, és nem gyerek már, de azért… már maga a puszta gondolat, hogy… _Ach mein Gott!_

– Aaaww! – A szőke férfi hevesen összerezzent lakótársa apró sikolya hallatán. – Ne, ne hagyd abba, ve~! Gyere vi… – Doitsu valósággal sóbálvánnyá vált, ahogy a fiú szemhéjai hirtelen felpattantak, majd a ritkán látott barna szemek pislogás nélkül, hosszan az övéibe meredtek. Aztán Italy lassan megnyalta az alsó ajkát… és kiabálni kezdett.

– Vááá, Doitsu, olyat, de olyat álmodtam! – ragadta meg két kézzel a dermedt férfi vállait. – Spain nii-chan csokimedencét készített nekem, és úszhattam benne, és hoztak vagy egy millió tálnyi _pastát_, és kérhettem is még, és olyan finom volt, aztán Spain nii-chan megmasszírozott _gelatóval_, és nem is volt hideg, csak langyos, de ve~, annyira jó! De aztán jött Romano nii-chan, és Spain nii-chan abbahagyta, és elvitte a gelatót, hogy Romano nii-channal foglalkozzon, és… Doitsu? Doitsu, jól vagy? – váltott hirtelen ijedt, aggódó hangra, mikor a német egy hangos nyögés kíséretében leejtette a fejét az ágyra. – Doitsu, mi a baj? Rosszul vagy? Nagyon vörös lettél! Ne~, Doitsu? Doitsu? _Doitsu…!_

* * *

2. That Sweet, Scary You

~ Az az édes, ijesztő te

Bang! Bang!

Finland félelemtől reszketve ült a konyhaasztal előtti széken, miközben a Sweden szobája felől jövő robajok megtöltötték a helyiséget. Egy különösen hátborzongató hangot követően még a fogai is összekoccantak. _Jézus,_ csak nem egy fűrész az?

Brrrr-Brrrrrr-Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

A fene enné meg azt az ostoba száját! De hát ki gondolta volna, hogy Su-san így fog reagálni az apró megjegyzésére, miszerint jó lenne egy kis zenét hallgatni…? Most vajon darabokra vagdalja azt a régi rádióját, vagy mi?

Bzbzbzbzbzzzbzzzzzzzzzzz!

… És már három napja megy ez. Su-san csak esténként bújik elő, akkor is csak azért, hogy egyen, és közben kiugrassza őt a bőréből azzal a merev bámulásával. Jaj.

Bong. Bong. Bong.

Finland a kezeibe temette az arcát, mikor meghallotta az ajtó nyikorgását. Nem, lehetetlen, hogy valaha is eligazodjon ezen a férfin, és sikerüljön legyőznie az iránta érzett félelmét. Egyszerűen lehetetlen.

Egy reszketeg sóhajt követően végül mégis felnézett, és Sweden szokott, dermesztően merev arckifejezésétől most is libabőrös lett.

– Fin. – Még az a mély hangja is kifejezéstelen!

Finland megborzongott, s csak motyogva mert megszólalni:

– I-gen, Su-san?

Sweden szó nélkül felemelte a kezét, és egy nagyméretű fatárgyat tett le az asztalra. Finland elkerekedett szemekkel nézett a durván megmunkált, de szép, húros hangszerre, országának büszkeségére, és egyszerre nem tudott mire gondolni.

– Egy_ kantele_? – kiáltott fel döbbenten, s automatikusan a hangszerért nyúlt; az valami érthetetlen okból kifolyólag még a durva faragás ellenére is mintha simogatta volna az ujjait.

– 'Sszontad zenét szeretnél hallgatni. 'Mmeg téged. - Csodálkozva pillantott fel ismét Sweden kifejezéstelen szemeibe, aztán apró mosollyal az arcán halványan megrázta a fejét, s az ölébe vonta a hangszert.

Nem, tényleg lehetetlen, hogy valaha is eligazodjon ezen a férfin.

* * *

3. Taste & Tea & Caffeine & Coffee

~ Íz & Tea & Koffein & Kávé

England kortyolt egyet a teájából, és közben szúrós pillantást vetett a konyhájában fel-le rohangászó_ kellemetlenségre_.

– Hé, England, elfogyott a kávéd? – szólt hátra America, mialatt rendületlenül tovább rámolt a gondosan elrendezett polcokon.

Englandnek már a nyelve hegyén volt a csípős „igen", mikor America győzedelmesen felkiáltott, és egy pislantásnyi idővel később már bőszen tömködte az instant port a kávéfőzőbe.

– Na végre! Már úgy fájt a fejem, hogy enni se volt kedvem!

– Hidd el, nem árt meg a testednek pár-tíz hamburgerrel kevesebb – morogta szarkasztikusan England. – Ahogy a kávéhiány sem.

America megpördült, és sértetten összevonta a szemöldökeit.

– Na, mintha te nem lennél koffeinfüggő! Most is itt iszogatod a burgundiolajos Earl-micsodádat!

– Earl Grey-nek hívják, és bergamott olaj van benne. A burgundi az egy szín, te tökkelütött – felelte föl sem pillantva England. – Ami pedig a koffeint illeti, egy csésze teának csak 30 százaléka az. A kávénak ellenben – nézett America szemei közé – olyan 80-120.

Az Egyesült Államok embere egy pillanatig úgy festett, mintha nem tudná eldönteni, milyen sértést vágjon Englandhez… de a férfi megdöbbenésére végül csak megvonta a vállát, és durcásan megjegyezte:

– Annak legalább van íze.

England pislogott egyet, majd egy hitetlenkedő horkantás kíséretében lerakta a csészéjét a mellette lévő asztalra.

– Mert szerinted a kávénak több íze van, mint a teáimnak? – nevetett fel gunyorosan… de a hang a torkában rekedt, mikor America váratlanul előtte termett, megragadta vendéglátója állát, és a meglepetéstől szétnyílt ajkak közé dugta a nyelvét.

England agya dermedten próbálta felfogni a bizarr fordulatot, de mire sikerült volna, a szemüveges férfi már vissza is húzódott.

– Ahogy mondtam: semmi íz. – Még akkor sem tudott pislogni, mikor America önelégülten rávigyorgott: – Figyeld meg, az én számnak öt perc múlva igenis kávé íze lesz.

Vér öntötte el England fejét.

– _Idióta!_

* * *

4. Le Merveilleux Dictionnaire d'Art

~ A művészet csodás szótára

France csendesen kacagott a markába, miközben nyugodt tempóban szedte a lábait Doitsu otthona felé.

Italy ma felkereste őt. Sajnos nem azért, hogy az egész délelőttöt ágyban töltsék… de végülis Italy az egész délelőttöt az ágyában töltötte, mialatt ő „felvilágosította" a kíváncsi fiatalembert. Mármint felvilágosította a legnépszerűbb szürrealista technikákról. Italy csillapíthatatlan vágyat érzett magában… hogy festhessen, és újat akart kipróbálni, ezért kérte a szőke segítségét bizonyos francia technikákkal kapcsolatban.

France már ekkor látta, hogy az édes legényből édesen robbanó bombát kreálhat Doitsu és Japan számára, ezért lelkesen ecsetelte a technikákat: _grottage, _mikor a megszáradt festményről helyenként lekaparjuk a festéket;_ fumage_, amikor gyertyaláng fölött mozgatjuk a papírt, és így a füst „fest"; _collage_, amikor újságokból, fotókból kivágott formákat, talált tárgyakat ragasztunk össze egy papíron, és a sok forma együtt egy újat alkot; és _découpage_, _decalcomania_, így tovább.

Azt javasolta Italynak, hogy a _frottage_zsal kezdjen, lévén az a legszórakoztatóbb (ebben nem is hazudott), és kérje a barátai segítségét. A _frottage_ szó dörzsölést jelent, tehát a lényege, hogy valamilyen felületre – fakéreg, pénzérme, asztalterítő, stb. – papírlapot vagy anyagdarabot terítünk, és szénnel/grafittal átdörzsölve megjelenik azon az eredeti felület mintája.

… Csak annyit felejtett el megemlíteni Italynak, hogy a _frottage_ egy egészen más helyzetben is összedörzsölésen alapuló technikát jelent… heh… és ezt a jelentését Doitsu és Japan minden bizonnyal ismerik. Muhaha!

– France! – nyüszített fel Italy a verandáról, mikor észrevette a férfit a ház előtt. – Valami bajuk van!

A szőke elégedett ábrázattal szemlélte az Italy fölött ácsorgó tűzvörös arcú párost.

– Csak annyit mondtam nekik, hogy _frottage_-olni akarok, és segítsenek! – nyüszögött tovább._ – _És azóta ilyenek, és nem beszélnek! Vee~, mit csináltam rosszul?

France szélesen elvigyorodott.

– Elképzelésem sincs! De én bármikor szíven_ frottage_-olok veled! Gyere!

És iggggen! Extra bomba!

– NEM MEGY SEHOVA! – üvöltötte Doitsu, ezzel elnyomva Japan felnyögését.

Ch. Méghogy a franciák a perverzek.

* * *

5. Blurry

~ Homályos

Finland sokáig meredt a szemüvegre, mielőtt hozzáért, és még annál is tovább forgatta az ujjai közt, mielőtt óvatosan az orrnyergére illesztette volna. Sweden megjelenésétől tartva idegesen az ajtó felé sandított, de lakótársának a nyomát sem látta.

Valamivel magabiztosabban nézett körbe a szobában, és szélesen elmosolyodott az őt körülvevő színes foltok összevisszaságától. Ez vicces! Előre nyújtott kezekkel tapogatózott, míg el nem érte az egyik falat, aztán felnevetett. Eredetileg csak azért jött be Su-san szobájába, hogy elrakja a férfi kimosott ruháit (igen, pont, mint egy háziasszony…), de most már nem bosszankodott.

Vajon Sweden is ilyen homályosan lát, mikor nincs rajta a szemüvege?

A kuncogás annyira lekötötte, hogy csak akkor figyelt fel a magas alak jelenlétére, mikor nekiütközött. A szívverése is elállt, és majdnem hátraesett, de Sweden megragadta a csuklóit.

– Su-san! – kiáltotta miközben hátrálni próbált, de „férje" erősen tartotta: még a szemüveget sem tudta lekapni magáról. – Bo-bocsánat, nem akartam elvenni, csak... – Ahogy Sweden az arcához hajolt, elakadt a hangja. Eddig csak homályosan látta őt, de ilyen közelségből már kivehető volt a kifejezéstelen arc, a zuhanyozástól nedves haj, az összeszűkült szemek…

Nem, mindössze csak hunyorított. Bizonyára ő is ilyen közelségből látta csak tisztán a másikat.

– Jól áll. – Finland elpirult a dicsérettől, és attól, hogy érezte magán Sweden mentolos leheletét.

Mereven állt, míg az enyhén nedves ujjak leemelték róla a szemüveget, és ráhelyezték az igazi tulajdonosra. Aztán Sweden szó nélkül elfordult, az ágyához sétált… aztán zavartalanul a dereka körül lévő törölközőhöz nyúlt, Finland pedig kiszáguldott a szobából, egyenesen a még mindig páragőzös fürdőbe.

Vörösen, enyhén lihegve, és teljesen összezavarodva meredt a tükörképére.

Még mindig homályosan látott.

* * *

6. Loving That Bright Aura of You

~ Szeretjük azt a fényes aurádat

A heves köhögéstől Lithuania a szája elé tette a kezét. Estonia és Latvia sajnálkozó pillantást vetettek rá, de a ház urából áradó sötét aura miatt nem mertek közelebb lépni.

– Lithuania – szólt aggódó hangon, nagyra nyílt szemekkel Russia -, miért nem mondtad, hogy beteg vagy?

– Sa-sajnálom – motyogta a kérdezett, s ösztönösen feljebb húzta magán a takarót. Az ágya fölött álldogáló férfi nem sokat segített a remegésén. – Nem akartam gondot okozni.

Russia hallgatott. Csak kifejezéstelen szemekkel, olvashatatlan arckifejezéssel meredt lefelé.

– Ha szólsz, talán nem törted volna össze a kedvenc vázámat. – Sem a hangszín, sem a hangerő nem változott, Lithuania körül mégis lehűlt a levegő, és oda se kellett néznie ahhoz, hogy tudja, Latvia és Estonia vele együtt megremegnek.

– Nagyon saj…

– Mindjárt kapsz forró teát – szakította félbe Russia. Leült az ágy szélére, közelebb hajolva a megdermedő Lithuaniához, akit erre kirázott a hideg. – Ma pihenhetsz. – A beteg hangja a tüdejében rekedt, mikor a lilás szemek őszinte bűntudattal és szomorúsággal fúródtak az övéibe. – Sajnálom, hogy annyira hideg van itt, hogy beteg lettél tőle.

A csöndes mondat felmelegítette Lithuania szívét, és mosolyt csalt az arcára. Akárki akármit is mondjon, Russia nem egy halálijesztő jégszobor, ezt az oldalát pedig… még kedvelni is lehet.

Russia megérintette a takarót ott, ahol az a fiú mellkasát takarta.

– _Holnap bőven lesz alkalmad összeragasztani a vázámat_ – jegyezte meg ártatlan, jókedvű arckifejezéssel, de Lithuania megdermedt, noha a kéz eltűnt. – Minden darabját összeszedettem, ne aggódj!

Szinte láthatóan formálódtak meg a sötét hullámok Russia alakja körül, ahogy a férfi a másik két vacogó jelenlévő felé fordulva jeges hangon megkérdezte:

– _Hozzátok azt a forró teát?_

– I-igen, Russia-san, hozzuk!

Lithuania a szemeit lehunyva hátradőlt. Nos… egy kicsit talán mégis halálijesztő jégszobor.

* * *

7. Sometimes even eavesdroppers hear things to their liking…

~ Időnként még a hallgatózók is elkapnak nekik tetsző dolgokat...

– Szia – köszönt vissza illendően a kis tündérnek, de közben zavartalanul tovább igazgatta a nyakkendőjét.

– Készülsz valahová, England? Nem maradsz velem?

– Szívesen veled tölteném az estét – mondta a szőke őszintén, előre is irritáltan a rá váró megbeszélés miatt. – Már mondtam. Elfelejtetted?

A tündérke szaporán csapkodó szárnyakkal elé repült, az arcával egy vonalban megállva.

– Ó tényleg! – kiáltott fel a vékony hangján, amitől England akaratlanul megborzongott. – A vacsora France-szal és Americával! De csak ökörködni fognak, te meg majd bosszankodsz, nem igaz? Azt mondtad, nem túl intelligensek.

England gonoszul felhorkantott miközben tett egy lépést hátra, megszemlélve magát az új öltönyében. Tökéletes! A mélyzöld nyakkendő remekül áll neki.

– Őszintén remélem, hogy mást is csinálunk majd. Komoly dolgokat terveztem ma estére… - Ez igaz volt. Ha az a két félnótás most sem lesz képes normális beszélgetést folytatni, hát ő végzett velük.

A tündérke hirtelen mögé repült, s apró lábaival erősen nyomogatni kezdte England nyakát a kócos fürtök alatt.

– Megmasszírozzalak?

England felsóhajtott, mikor érezte, hogy a benne lévő görcsös feszültség máris oldódni kezd. Lehunyta a szemeit, és enyhén előre döntötte a fejét, több helyet adva a segítőkész kis lénynek.

– Igen, kérlek…

… Ám a szemei felpattantak, mikor egy nehéz test csapódott keményen a hátának. Levegőért kapva rántotta hátra a fejét, de csak homályos foltokat látott. A tündér kékes villanássá válva kirepült a nyitott ablakon, a szobát pedig megtöltötte America túlontúl lelkes kiabálása:

– Englaaaa~nd! – szorongatta lelkesen a karjai közt lévő férfit, nem törődve annak tiltakozásával. – Nem hiszem el, hogy tükör előtt gyakorolva elképzelt párbeszédet folytatsz velem! De ne aggódj, garantálom, hogy más, komoly dolgokat is csinálunk majd este, amint túl vagyunk azon a hülye megbeszéléseden!

England frusztráltan felhördült.

* * *

8. Just Relax, Love

~ Csak nyugi, édes

Romano villámló szemekkel meredt öccsére, aki álmában egyre közelebb furakodott a közöttük lévő – szintén alvó – Spainhez. Mindhárman egy szál alsóneműben feküdtek az ágyban, az Italy testvérek a férfi kinyújtott karjain pihentetve a fejüket… ám Spain a balja felől érkező mocorgás hatására Feliciano felé fordult.

Romano majd' megpukkadt mérgében. Oké, hogy ő hívta át a testvérét látogatóba, de annak ettől még nincs joga magához édesgetni Spaint!

_Annak a baromnak pedig nem kellene hagynia. Még álmában sem_, dohogott magában. _Ha egyszer én már itt vagyok…_

– Mmm, ve~ – motyogta Feliciano, mire Romano felkönyökölve ismét őrá nézett… és elvörösödött a haragtól.

Feliciano keze valamikor felkúszhatott Spain mellkasára, és most érthetetlenül motyogva dörzsölgetni kezdte a tenyerével a hozzá közelebb eső mellbimbót. Spain furcsa, álomittas hangot hallatott, közelebb húzta magához az északi testvért, orrát a bozontos hajba fúrta… Romano teljesen elárultnak érezte magát. Dühösen felhorkantott, és a felrobbanás határán állva már épp készült rávetni magát a két hülyére, mikor Italy ismét motyogott, ő pedig megdermedt a mozdulata közben.

– Doitsu…

Döbbenten meredt az öccsére, akinek keze lassan megállt, csak hogy Spainhez bújva teljesen átkarolhassa őt. Az arcára ábrándos mosoly kúszott fel, ahogy a meleg testhez nyomulva elhelyezkedett, még egyszer elmormolva a nevet.

Romano hosszú ideig nézte kettejüket, mielőtt haragját feledve ő is visszafeküdt volna. A fejét Spain mellkasára fektette – pont átellenben Felicianóval –, és megnyugodva érzékelte, hogy a férfi karja azonnal magához húzza őt is, pont úgy, ahogy a testvérét. Szinte hallotta Spain elégedett sóhaját.

Megnyugodott. Felicianótól aztán nem kell féltenie a tulajdonát.

… De azért lelökte a másik kezet Spain mellkasáról, mielőtt lehunyta volna a szemeit.

* * *

9. The Evidence of Innocence

~ Az ártatlanság bizonyítéka

Japan nyugodtan kortyolgatta a teáját, miközben fél füllel a fürdőből kiszűrődő zajokat hallgatta. Most, hogy Italy az udvaron festegetett, a ház meglepően csendes volt.

Óvatosan letette a kiürült csészét az asztalra, pont, mikor Doitsu hirtelen felhördült a fürdőszobában. Japan felkapta a fejét, és hosszú percekig meredt a zárt ajtóra, mielőtt felállva lassan odasétált volna.

– Doitsu? – szólt egy gyors kopogtatás után. – Minden rendben? – Mikor a férfi nem válaszolt, valamivel nyugtalanabbul hozzátette: – Bemehetek? – Várt pár pillanatot, de mivel felelet ezúttal sem érkezett, lenyomta a kilincset, és benyomta az ajtót.

Minden párás volt, a levegő telve a tusfürdő illatával. Doitsu egy szál törülközővel a dereka körül szemlátomást sértetlenül meredt a földre, lángvörösen… és mikor Japan követte a tekintetét, egy pillanatra az ő arcán is végigsuhant valami.

– Italy közvetlenül előttem fürdött – szögezte le Doitsu zavartan, le nem véve szemeit a csempén lévő ragacsos, fehéres anyagról –, és mikor kijött, nagyon ki volt pirulva, és…

– A zuhanyozástól mindenki kipirul – vetette közbe Japan higgadtan, ahogy a kezdeti sokk elmúlt. – Valójában semmi okod arra gondolni… amire gondolsz.

– Tudom, hogy teljesen ártatlannak néz ki – folytatta a német, miközben Japan leguggolt, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre vegye a „bizonyítékot" –, de azért nem kisgyerek már! A múltkor is teljesen biztos voltam benne, hogy e-erotikus álma volt. Utána mást mondott, de talán… _Gott_, mit csinálsz?

A kék szemek haláldöbbenten meredtek a fekete hajú férfira, aki egyik ujját a ragacsos masszába dugta, majd visszahúzva a kezét megszimatolta az anyagot. Aztán a szájához emelte az ujját, és a nyelvét kidugva megérintette…

– JAPAN! – hördült fel Doitsu egy nagy lépést hátrálva, miközben immár nemcsak az arca, de a széles mellkasa is égővörössé vált. – Hogy vagy képes me… megkó… – Elakadt a hangja, mikor Japan az egész ujját a szájába szívta.

Miközben felnézett a ledermedt németre, elgondolkozott, vajon hogy tudott pont két ilyen idiótával összebarátkozni.

– Úgy gondolom, Italy-kun mindössze rosszul célzott. – Doitsu arckifejezése láttán szemeit forgatva hozzátette: – _Csak zselés fogkrém._


End file.
